


Grateful

by Thefandomwarrior21



Series: Finding Ourselves [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, im not sure, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomwarrior21/pseuds/Thefandomwarrior21
Summary: Draco Malfoy is returning for his eighth year at Hogwarts. He expects bullies, hate, and pain. What he doesn't expect is love.I do not own any of the characters in this book, neither do I own Harry Potter. I do not own the book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" which is mentioned in later chapters. Happy reading!(this note may be altered to be longer depending on what I write)





	1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Draco didn’t want to be ungrateful for being asked to return for his eighth year at Hogwarts. He wasn’t ungrateful, he was extremely grateful. He just didn’t know what the teachers were thinking. Who in their right mind would want Draco Malfoy, ex Death-Eater, to be in the same dorm as themselves? He was glad that there was a mandatory summer school program for all the students returning for their eighth year at Hogwarts. It would give him a chance to get used to the castle. So here he was, standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters waiting for the train to take him to Hogwarts’ version of ‘Summer School.’  
“Draco! You came!”  
He turned around to find where the voice was coming from. He felt himself brighten up when his eyes found Pansy running towards him with an equally happy Blaise behind her.  
“Pansy!”  
“My goodness, what happened to your suit?” Blaise asked, with a fake look of surprise on his face. It had become a joke for them. After the war, anyone who was scarred with the Dark Mark had their money taken from them for one year. The Ministry thought it was a good idea but then found themselves drowning in the surprising amount of backlash from the Wizarding World. Even then, they did not return the money that they stole but gave the Death Eaters five hundred galleons every three months.  
“The same thing that happened to yours,” Was his reply, wearing the same expression of fake surprise.  
Since they had only enough money to keep themselves fed, the clothing that they wore was no longer something that they worried about.  
“If you guys need anything I could always help,” Pansy offered. She had an amused expression on her face but her eyes showed her worry.  
“We’ll be fine Pans. The five hundred galleons that they give us last us pretty well,” Blaise started, “Besides, it isn’t as if they monitor how much you spend. If they think you’re giving Ex Death-Eaters money they’ll do the same to you.”  
“Yeah, it’s obvious that it isn’t just Ex Death-Eaters that are having their money monitored. Some Slytherins are getting questioned why they’re spending all their money,” Draco added.  
“I know, but I don’t want you guys to suffer. You didn’t have a choice when you were asked,” She put air-quotes around the ‘asked’ for emphasis, “to join.”  
The train let out a whistle and the eighth years made their way to their compartments, not quite ready for their final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. The Train

It turns out that McGonagall had taken away the compartments for the eighth years and had placed one giant compartment that fit them all inside. The nine-hour journey was not going to be fun.   
“What happened to all the compartments,” Blaise whispered into Draco’s ear.   
“I don’t know, but I don’t like it,” Draco replied.   
“It’s probably has something to do with the house unity thing,” Pansy said.   
“You whispering about your Death Eater plans Malfoy?” The question came from Cormac McLaggen.   
“Or maybe you’re talking about how you’re going to kill Harry!”  
Pansy grabbed Blaise and Draco’s wrists and went to pull them away.  
“What're you doing Parkinson? Don’t want to get your new toys all dirty?”   
“That’s enough, Cormac.” It was Harry Potter himself who stopped Cormac.   
“Common Harry! They can’t do anything to us, it’s our chance!”   
“Which is why we shouldn’t make remarks like that. Stop.”   
“Loser,” Cormac muttered under his breath as he stomped away.   
Harry looked toward the three Slytherins. “I’m sorry about him. He’s kind of hard to control.”   
Why hadn’t Draco ever noticed Potter’s eyes? They were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen.   
“It’s fine. I’m used to it by now,” He answered.  
Harry shot Draco another look and turned to walk toward his friends. Why couldn’t Draco read the look in his eyes?   
“You okay Pans?” Blaise asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said.   
“Uh, no you’re not. You have that look in your eye,” Draco disagreed.   
“Oh no! You found out,” She said.  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Let’s go find seats before we end up sitting next to McLaggen.”  
Blaise shuddered and lead the way.   
Luckily, they didn’t have to sit next to McLaggen. Unfortunately, they had to sit near the ‘Boy Who Lived’ and his friends. Just his luck. Of course, he was sitting right next to Potter. He sighed and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and thought about when life was simple and easy.   
“Er… Draco? What’re you doing,” Blaise asked.   
Draco opened his eyes and looked at him, “Nothing.”  
Blaise gave him a confused look but didn’t say anything.   
“Where do you think we’re gonna dorm,” Pansy started, “Obviously not Slytherin House. Nobody in the school trusts us enough to share a dorm with the first-years. Maybe they built another house for the eighth years?”   
“Maybe. I don’t even think they trust us enough to share a dorm with people other than ourselves,” Blaise said, “I don’t blame them for thinking like that though.”  
“Yeah, neither do I. Whatever happened during the war was all our fault,” Draco said.   
“It wasn’t your fault. You were forced to do it. Voldemort used your parents as bait,” Pansy said. “He takes someone you love and makes you join him.”   
“That doesn’t make it right though,” Draco objected.   
“We could’ve said no,” Blaise added.   
“Nobody would have said no in that situation, Blaise,” Pansy said. Draco was starting to see her eyes water up. He knew how much she cared about this and didn’t want her to feel bad.   
He softened his tone, “Hey, it’ll be okay. It’s over now and we don’t have to worry about it.” Pansy’s tears started to stream down and Blaise threw an arm over her shoulder. Draco leaned over and held both of her hands.   
“I know it’s over, but you guys and so many other people are suffering for it,” She cried. Her voice was soft but he knew that the whole compartment was listening to them.   
“Tryna justify for the Death Eater Parkinson,” McLaggen asked.  
Even through her tears, Pansy managed to throw Corner a death stare.   
“Don’t,” Her voice sounded surprisingly firm, “Ever call my friends Death Eaters again. The war is over, so stop talking about it. Are we clear?”   
McLaggen scoffed, “What’re you gonna do about it?”   
Pansy lunged forward and curled her hands around Corner’s neck while slamming him into the compartment wall. None of the people in the room tried to stop her.   
“I’ll make your life hell,” Was all she said. Pansy let him go and turned around to sit back down with Draco and Blaise.   
“Damn Parkinson. Didn’t know you had that in you,” Dean Thomas said.   
Pansy sent him a grin.   
“Our Pans is something special,” Blaise said with an amused expression on his face.   
“We can see. Honestly, if we ever need any help with someone again we can just get Pansy to do it,” Seamus Finnigan said.   
Pansy scoffed, “As if I’d actually do what you say. I’m an independent woman who can do whatever I want.”   
“Damn right she is,” Hermione Granger agreed.   
Draco smiled. It was nice to see her so calm and relaxed.   
They spent the rest of the train ride mingling with the other eighth years who had been invited back. There were thirteen of them. Two Ravenclaws, three  
Slytherins, 6 Gryffindors, and one Hufflepuff. Draco was surprised to see that there was only one Hufflepuff. When asked why, the girl answered that the people in her house needed time to think and be with their family.   
“Guys we should get into our robes now,” Weasley said, “Hogwarts is only twenty minutes away.”   
“Wow, the train ride is already over?” Hannah Abbott, the Hufflepuff, asked.   
“I guess so,” Potter replied.   
They all quickly changed and soon arrived at the giant castle. Something about it didn’t reassure him, and it worried him.   
“Welcome children!” Professor McGonagall came to greet them. The sight of her so happy brightened Draco’s mood. He had a feeling that this year would be one he wouldn’t regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving a kudos or comment! I'll try to update this story as often as I can!


	3. Percival House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short! I'm working on the fourth one right now which will hopefully come out soon!

There wasn’t a welcome feast for the returning students, but there, in fact, was another house built for them.   
“This is your new house,” McGonagall said, “It’s named Percival House, after Albus Dumbledore. Your new mascot is the phoenix. The dinner plates are the same as the ones in the Great Hall. Eat whenever you please. Now go and explore.” She climbed through the portrait hole and left.   
The whole group collectively let out a sigh.   
“I’ll never get used to the anxiety here will I,” Blaise said.   
“I feel you. I thought that when I looked at the castle I’d come over with a feeling of security. That was not the case whatsoever,” Draco replied.  
“Tell me about it,” Seamus said, “If I close my eyes for more than a second I keep thinking about the time Dean wasn’t with me.” Seamus reached over and held Dean’s hand.   
“It’s about time,” Potter said while Weasley reluctantly handed him over five galleons, “We’ve been waiting for so long! What took you so long to become official? Imagine all the money lost on bets!”   
“Merlin, it’s hard to even think about it!” Granger asked.   
Draco and Blaise too had a bet involving Seamus and Dean, “Blaise, after our year is over you owe me fifty galleons. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”   
Blaise laughed, “I owe money to you and Pansy!”   
Pansy snickered, “You owe money to half the school!”   
“I do, don’t I?”   
Dean and Seamus were blushing furiously but laughed.   
“Wait… why after the year is over,” Neville asked.   
Potter grimaced, “Anyone that didn’t go to Azkaban but was scarred with the Dark Mark had all their money taken away,” Potter looked especially aggravated at this, “Half of the people who work at the ministry disagreed with the decision but no one did anything.”   
“It’s fine though,” Draco started, “We still get five hundred galleons every three months.”  
Yeah, that lasts us pretty well,” Blaise added.   
“And if they need anything they’ve got me,” Pansy said. The comment felt like it was more directed towards Draco and Blaise.   
An awkward silence filled the room until it was finally broken by Seamus, “Are we gonna chose beds or what?”


	4. Beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to post this! I'm also sorry for how short it is. I have been so busy and I haven't gotten any time to write. I hope you like this so very short chapter though!

The curtains over the four-poster bed were purple and the room was a bit bigger than the ones in Slytherin, but it was similar to his old one. Seamus and Dean chose beds that were next to each other but Draco doubted they would sleep in sperate beds. Potter and Weasley’s beds were also next to each other, with Neville sleeping next to where Seamus’ bed was. Poor Neville was next to McLaggen. That left Draco and Blaise next to each other in the middle of Potter and McLaggen.  
“There’s no way in Hell I’m sleeping next to McLaggen,” Draco said as he made a run for the bed next to Potter.  
Blaise made a face and followed behind Draco but it was too late. Draco had reached the bed before Blaise and was not going to get off.  
Blaise jumped on top of Draco and would not get off no matter how much Draco told him to move.  
“No, I’m not moving until you give me the bed.”  
“Well, I guess we’re going to be here for a long time then.”  
“If you give me the bed now we’ll both have enough time to do stuff.”  
Weasley walked into the room to get something when he saw Draco and Blaise, “What are you guys doing?”  
“Blaise doesn’t want to sleep next to McLaggen so now he’s not getting off my bed.”  
Weasley blinked once, “Oh. Well… Er, have fun?”  
“Thank you,” Blaise said. It sounded so polite that even Draco was taken aback. Once he was sure Weasley left the room he questioned Blaise, “Are we going to have sex?”  
Blaise laughed, “No, why?”  
“You thanked him so politely that I thought we were going to do something,” Draco said, “And since we’re on a bed I thought we were going to have sex.”  
“Well I’m sorry to burst your bubble but I have no intention of doing that and I’m very sure that you don’t either.”  
Pansy came into the room and jumped onto of Blaise, who unfortunately was still on top of Draco.  
“Ow Pansy,” Draco said, “Why are both of you on top of me?”  
“I dunno, ask Blaise,” she replied.  
“Because you’re not giving me the bed,” Blaise answered.  
“I hate you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry will interact don't worry! Drarry will happen in this story I swear! ;)


	5. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! this is my longest chapter!

After much threatening and moving around Draco finally got Blaise and Pansy to get off of him. A very dejected Blaise was unpacking when Draco made to get out of the room and explore the rest of the house.  
“You coming,” Draco asked him.  
“No, I have to start putting spells around my bed so McLaggen doesn’t kill me in my sleep,” He answered.  
Draco realized he should put spells around his own bed. Although, it wasn’t for the same reason as Blaise. It was because Draco had been getting terrible panic attacks ever since the war. They started in the sixth year, around the time he took the Dark Mark. The smell of burning flesh and the Dark Lord’s cackles haunted his sleep.  
_“It won’t hurt too much my dragon,”_ His mother told him before he was branded. _“Your father said that the pain will vanish after a few days.”_  
 _“He’s lying Mother,”_ Draco replied, _“He’s burning a tattoo into my arm, how is that not supposed to hurt?”_ His mother frowned at him, obviously disapproving at how Draco was speaking, _“Don’t use that tone love. I promise that this will all be over soon.”_  
 _“Malfoy? He’s ready to see you,”_ Wormtail announced. Draco nodded and went to follow him. He looked back at his mother and she smiled at him but her eyes revealed her real emotion. He wanted to turn back and run into her arms and stay there forever.  
 _“Ah, the failure's son. Come closer boy I haven’t got all day,”_ Voldemort smirked, Draco knew his main intention was to inflict as much pain as he could on Draco, _“Roll up your sleeve. Or are you a coward like your father?”_  
Draco swallowed and walked towards him. The Dark Lord seized Draco’s arm and uttered the incantation. Almost at once his arm started to burn. The fire flared inside of him and he screamed. The smell of his flesh made him want to gag as he watched his skin go from pale to red.  
“Malfoy? You okay? Malfoy!”  
Draco was jolted back into the present and was greeted by the same beautiful green eyes. Draco was on the floor and Potter was kneeling in front of him with his hands on Draco’s shoulders. The other students in their house were circling around them but Potter was focused only on Draco. Draco’s housemates made him feel like it was difficult to breathe and he struggled to get a grip on himself.  
“What happened,” Draco asked Potter.  
“You had a panic attack,” Potter replied. When did he get so handsome? Another wave of panic came over him and he could feel his face heating up.  
“Did I say anything?” Draco’s voice still sounding shaken.  
“Only something about not wanting to take something,” Potter started, “And another thing about fire and burning.”  
Draco nodded, “Thanks, Potter. Can I get up now?”  
Draco could swear Potter looked reluctant to let go of him as he got up, “Yeah. Sorry.”  
Draco quickly got to his feet and dusted off his clothes.  
“Hey, it happens to the best of us,” Neville said. Draco must have looked sad about what had happened, “Yeah, thanks, Neville.”  
“What were you crying about Malfoy,” Corner asked, “You didn’t want to touch a muggle born body after killing it?”  
“Excuse me?” Pansy made her way to McLaggen but Draco held her back.  
“No, it’s fine Pansy. Don’t let him get to you,” He said.  
“Well, it’s getting late we should eat,” Seamus said to change the subject.  
“Yeah, I’m starving,” Weasley replied.  
After they finished eating some of the other students sat down in the common area to hang out. The discussions weren’t about the war and Draco was so grateful for it. The awkward silences whenever someone would mention Death Eaters were horrible.  
“So, Draco, what did you see when you had your panic attack,” Dean started, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Dean added hastily.  
Draco internally groaned. He knew this was coming. “No, it’s fine. The panic attack was about getting my mark. It started with my mom telling me it was going to be okay and then he burnt the scar into my hand. Maybe that’s why you heard ‘I don’t want to take it’ and ‘fire and burning’ while it was happening,” he found himself saying.  
“How much did it hurt,” Potter asked quietly. His green eyes were burning with an emotion Draco didn’t understand and it made him angry.  
“Too much to comprehend. At first, the burn is slow, and you think it isn’t going to hurt, but then a few seconds go by and it’s like a huge burning flame is inside of your arm. Even after it’s over you can still smell the burning skin.”  
“It’s like a punishment for even trying to join them,” Blaise added, his eyes seemed to be somewhere far away, in another time.  
“Then why’d you join in the first place,” McLaggen asked mockingly.  
“To save my family. My father had failed the task the Dark Lord had given him. To punish him he took my mother and me hostage and forced my father to Crucio us,” Draco could see Pansy grimace in the corner of his eye, “Even though it was only my mother he wanted to torture, I always tried to volunteer to get tortured instead of her and most times it worked. Though, sometimes it didn’t,” at this most of the other students were shocked, “Finally, when the Dark Lord got bored he forced my family to make a decision. The mark or my mother. Obviously, I took the mark against my mother's own wishes,” He sighed.  
“Well, what about Zabini? He doesn’t have a dad,” Corner asked again.  
“I had a mother,” Was all Blaise said.  
“What you mean ‘had’, doesn’t he spare your lives after you join him?”  
“She killed herself,” Blaise got up to leave, “It’s getting late and we have classes tomorrow.”  
After Blaise left Pansy faced towards Corner, “Do you have to be such an idiot all the time? You guys weren’t the only ones who lost loved ones during the war. Maybe you should start to acknowledge that, ” she got up and went to Blaise's room.  
“Are they dating or something,” McLaggen asked.  
Draco sent him a confused look as he got up to go comfort Blaise, “No.”  
Comforting Blaise brought Draco a very little amount of tears. Blaise’s mother was so kind and pure that no one had any idea of what was actually going on inside her head. Ever since Blaise’s dad died his mother was acting strangely. She was always shutting herself up in her study. She said she was writing letters. Turns out that she was. There was a pile of letters next to her dead body when she was discovered by Blaise.  
Draco climbed onto Blaise’s bed and pulled him into a hug as Pansy held Blaise’s hands. The three of them had an extremely platonic relationship and they were all unusually comfortable with each other.  
Blaise buried his face in Draco’s shoulder and started to cry.  
“It’ll be alright Blaise,” Draco said. Tears were starting to prickle at the corner of his eyes. He stole a glance at Pansy and saw her getting teary-eyed, “We’ll get through this.”  
“I’m trying so hard to ignore the feeling of someone missing from my life. So hard but it never works,” Blaise said in between sobs.  
Draco and Pansy were now crying with Blaise, “Blaise, you don’t know how brave you are. You’re able to laugh and joke around and so many people aren’t able to do that,” Pansy said.  
Blaise sniffled and wiped his eyes, “You think?”  
Pansy smiled, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huuuge thank you to everyone who left support! i'm forever grateful for it!!


	6. Kisses at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven will be the very last chapter if things go as planned! <333

Draco couldn’t remember the last time he slept peacefully after the war. Whenever he got close to nodding off the haunting screams of tortured people and his own pain wouldn’t let him rest. Instead, Draco stayed awake. He would get many things done during the peaceful silence of the night. The hours would tick by and Draco would have a chance to be himself, not the son of Lucius Malfoy, and not a Death Eater.  
Quietly, after he was sure everyone had gone to sleep, he tiptoed from his bed and headed to the common room. He sunk into one of the squashy chairs and opened his book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.“The Bowtruckle is a tree-guardian creature found mainly in the west of England, southern Germany and certain Scandinavian forests.” He had already read this, but it never hurt anyone to reread.  
“Malfoy?” A voice whispered. Draco looked up from his book and saw that it was Harry Potter.  
“Can’t sleep either,” Draco asked.  
Potter sighed and sat into a chair across from Draco, “Yeah. I can’t remember the last time I got a decent night of sleep.”  
“You’re not the only one.”  
Potter laughed bitterly, “I’m just surprised we’re having a civil conversation.”  
“The war did things to us, none of us will ever be the same,” Draco replied sourly. Potter nodded and cocked his head. He looked exhausted, his eyelids drooping from lack of sleep, “I can no longer sleep, Pansy can’t stop worrying about Blaise and me, Blaise can barely laugh, and the list goes on.”  
“It sucks doesn’t it,” Potter remarked.  
Draco wrinkled his nose, “It certainly doesn’t just suck but yes, you are half-right.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Some people changed for the better Potter. I’m no longer a spoiled brat, Neville isn’t a coward, Seamus and Dean have finally learned how to admit things, and Slytherin is beginning to change its everlasting stereotype of being the evil house.”  
Potter genuinely looked surprised which shocked Draco. His striking green eyes looked interested at what Draco was saying and Draco felt oddly nervous about it. A few minutes later he heard Potter inhale a gasp of air. Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Your eyes, they’re shifting colors,” Potter leaned in closer, “It’s blue and grey, they’re moving in patterns.”  
“Oh, yeah, I was born with them. I usually put a spell on them so they’re just one solid color.”  
“Why?”  
“When I was little father made me feel insecure about them because he always said that it would distract people. I guess the insecurity stayed with me.”  
“Well, for the record, I think they’re beautiful.”  
Now THAT surprised Draco, “Oh, thanks,” he could feel himself blushing, “Your eyes are pretty too.”  
Once he said that Potter beamed, and Draco was once again feeling nervous.  
After the exchange, a long silence came over the two of them. However, the lack of sound was comfortable instead of awkward, “Um, thank you by the way, for not giving us away when we were kidnapped by Greyback,” Potter said.  
Draco shrugged, “It was the least I could do, besides, you repaid the deed by saving us from the fiendfire in the Room of Requirement. Thanks for that.”  
Potter nodded but said nothing. They were both staring into each other's eyes, but Draco refused to believe it was because Potter actually liked him. It was probably Draco’s moving eyes that were distracting him.  
“I never hated you,” Potter said.  
“What?”  
“I never hated you. When we were smaller.”  
“Oh. Funny, because I never hated you. I don’t really know what I felt about you to be honest.”  
“Yeah.”  
Potter’s eyes moved down towards Draco’s bandaged arms, “Why do you have bandages around your arms?”  
“I don’t want to look at them.”  
“The mark?”  
“Not just that. It’s… You know what? It’s easier to show than explain.”  
Draco undid his bandages revealing his Dark Mark and his self imposed scars. There were way too many to count. Some were new and some old. Some were deeper cuts while others weren’t as deep. They covered both of his arms. The deepest and biggest cuts were on top of his Dark Mark. So much of the tattoo was still there despite his scars which made him even angrier.  
“Oh shit, Draco,”  
“Yeah… I keep them covered because I hate looking at them.”  
Potter reached over and touched Draco’s scar. He ran his finger over his deepest cut which was on top of the skull. Potter’s hand was so soft that Draco had to resist the urge to hold it.  
“Are you still-”  
“No, I forced myself to stop.”  
Potter swallowed and traced his finger down to Draco’s palm where there was one large scar passing through it. Draco looked at their hands. Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from lunging forward and kissing Potter right there and then.  
He looked up and saw Potter gazing at him. It was the same expression he kept seeing Harry give him. His eyes weren’t looking into Draco’s though, his eyes were looking at Draco’s lips.  
Before he knew what he was doing, Draco leaned in kissed Potter. Their lips crashed together and moved in sync. Potter’s hands were on the back of Draco’s neck and Draco pulled him in close. The kiss was needed, something they were both missing from their lives. To others, the two men were just two lovers, Potter and Malfoy. But to them, they were Harry and Draco. The kiss said things that both of them wanted to say to each other.  
As the two pulled apart, still in the safe stillness of the quiet night, Harry admitted something he had been hiding for a long time, “I know we aren’t official yet, and we only just kissed for the first time, but, I love you Draco Malfoy. And I want you to be my boyfriend.” Draco smiled a real smile for the first time in a whole year, “I’d love to.” He leaned and kissed Harry again, the kiss shorter than the first but just as good and filling, “And I love you too.”  
His mother always said that the patterns in his eyes reflected his mood. Whenever he was angry the blue would move in a fast sharp design on the grey. If he was happy the blue would move in swirls. He never knew what his eyes looked like when he loved someone.  
Harry’s eyes stared into Draco’s for a few seconds, “The blue in your eyes keeps going into a heart than swirling away.”  
“I’m happy and in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!! I love this story so much! I've decided to keep this story Drarry-only. Subscribe to my account to see the next few fics for different ships! Lot's of love! <33333!


	7. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left a kudos on this story! I love each and every one of you! <33

The two of them had both gone back to Draco’s bed and had actually slept for the first time in weeks. A few times Draco awoke to nightmares of the war, but he always calmed down when he saw Harry sleeping in his arms. They had set an alarm to wake up early so Harry could go back to his bed without anyone seeing them. Both of them wanted to keep the relationship a secret since Harry Potter dating an Ex-Death Eater may not come across well to other people.   
“Draco?” Harry had asked one lazy Saturday morning.   
“Mmhm.”  
“Do you wanna tell people about us?”  
“I can, it’s just you I’m worried about.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Person Who Defeated the Dark Lord, dating Draco Malfoy? I don’t think people would like that very much.”  
“I don’t really care about that Draco, I just don’t wanna kiss my boyfriend in poorly lighted areas anymore. Also, getting up early in the morning sucks.”   
Draco laughed, “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Harry kissed Draco as a response, which Draco liked, a lot. After they broke apart Harry looked a Draco for a few seconds, “I love you.”   
“I love you too, Harry.”   
“Now let’s go tell our friends shall we?” Draco said.   
Harry laughed “Ohh, I’ve got a plan for this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahaha! You'll see Harry and Draco's coming out story in a different fic!


End file.
